This invention relates to a casement-type window, in which the window sash is shifted outwardly from the window frame by a window stay while the window is being opened.
There is a known window in which a window stay comprising a pair of arms is employed to swingably connect a window sash to a window frame. While a first arm is used to shift the window sash outwardly from the window frame, a second arm is used to swing the window sash with respect to the first arm.
While the window stay is designed for use in pushing or pulling the window sash to open or close, it has been found that it is not easy to open or close a large heavy window sash against wind pressure. On occasion, the user may also have to take the risk of leaning out of the window.
Another known window stay is designed to open or shut a plurality of interlocked window sashes with one crank handle. The difficulty in this case is that the window stay is unable to increase the lead-out distance of the window sashes and to open or close the window sashes easily.
Still another known window is provided with a locking means for window sashes. However, it is required to be locked or unlocked manually whenever the window sash is opened or closed, thus the operation thereof is cumbersome.